Little Sister
by SweetDreamer215
Summary: He would see her grow up and be in love with the same guy for more then just the crush of a twelveyearold, and he only see's her as the little sister he basically grew up with, but he's now finding himself in love with her. Songfic: Little Sister QOTSA


He was annoyed, he was standing out there trying to get her attention but she was staring at the blonde, as usual, oh well a twelve-year-old crush shouldn't be so hard to break.

Hey sister are you all alone?  
I'm standing out your window

Well what surprised him was that her crush on him stayed through out the time he was gone. Which was two –three years. His teammate was totally obsessed now, he thought. Naruto finally came back looking different, earning his teammate's smile. He shot the blonde a small glare, and his dog barked in agreement. That night he was standing out side her window with a small rock in his hand, nervous as heck. Why am I doing this again? He thought, oh yea for her. He looked up and chucked the rock, he had to tell her something that she wasn't there to hear during practice. **And maybe something more**, Akamaru growled playfully, which earned a small glare from Kiba.

Hey little sister can I come inside there

Hinata pushed open her window and saw Kiba, and gave a little blush she was only in her nightgown. Akamaru gave a bark, and both Kiba and Hinata shushed the poor dog. As he stood there he had a very faint blush, which it was night so it was hidden.

I want to show you all my love  
I want to be the only one

What am I thinking? He thought, he saw her as a little sister at most; they were like family Shino and him the overprotective brothers of their little sister Hinata. How can I develop for some one whose as close as family? He knew his starting crush on her at the academy, but it was a twelve-year-old one, the kinds that last for a day. However, he couldn't help the feeling that was coming over him, he started to feel a growl start to creep up his throat.

"Kiba-kun what are you doing here?" she asked, she no longer stuttered around him, but was still quiet and loved that voice. He jumped up into her from her window and she backed up a little. Akamaru gave a whine, because he was left alone now. Kiba quickly told her what she missed and she gave him a quizzical eye meaning: you couldn't wait to tell me in the morning? He didn't know why he felt as if he should tell her now, especially now that it was late. The growl in his throat started to become audible. Hinata gave a small chuckle.

I know you like nobody ever, baby

She only saw Naruto but he wanted to take a chance for once. He walked towards him and she walked backwards until she softly hit a wall. His brown careful, eyes staring down into her blank, curious ones. He felt his hand touch her cheek. She gave a small gasp.

"Be careful Hinata-chan," he whispered into her ear jumping out of the window. She ran to the window seeing both Kiba and Akamaru jumping over the wall of her families' estate.

Little sister can't you find another way  
No more living life behind a shadow

The time passed as if that time in her room never happened and when Kiba looked at her, he only saw the blinding sun. He growled in his throat and Shino and Kurenai saw how possessive he was getting over their delicate wallflower, not that they minded, those idiots on the streets trying to flirt with Hinata needed to be taught a lesson. Akamaru would also growl at Naruto seeing how the blonde was giving his master grief.

Little sister can't you find another way  
No more living life behind a shadow

Kiba couldn't take it so he fought the wanna-be hokage and it ended up in a duel, the stupid oto-nin wanted to get their asses handed to them. That time he didn't remain unscathed, the oto-nins had some summons that he had to deal with, it wasn't his hardest battle, but he missed a trap and that was the problem. Hinata healed everyone once the fight was over, but Kiba grabbed hold of her arm and whispered to her, "Don't be blinded by the sun." Hinata then let out a gasp and quickly healed some others, she would have to see him at the dance tonight, that was what he told her, Tsunade, was holding a party and they (all the ninja of the village) had to attend.

You whisper secrets in my ear  
Slowly dancing cheek to cheek

Kiba remembered everything she ever told him while he was walking to the dance. Akamaru trotting at his side faithfully, and also teasing him about seeing Hinata. When they got to the dance, Hinata and him danced together, because one only wanted to dance with the other, and the other was to shy. Hinata was smiling at her friend and they were dancing together, he would support her always, he knew it, even if it meant breaking his own heart. He went to the person who Naruto was dancing with and asked if he could cut in, leaving Hinata and Naruto to dance together. Hinata was blushing like a cherry, his heart felt happy but broken.

Such a sweet thing when you open up, baby

Hinata and Kiba were paired up again and they danced, she smiled and was coming out of her shell. He loved the girl, he didn't lie to himself, he knew he loved her, and he wanted her all to himself. He pulled her closer to him and she didn't fight back, and ended up bringing herself closer to him. When the song ended she was staring up at him and he let go and clapped. She felt oddly cold.

They say I'll only do you wrong

He knew her family didn't really agree with him, they didn't agree with anyone. He scoffed, the Hyuuga were too uptight, he was glad to see Hinata wasn't like them. That was probably why he liked her; she wasn't like every other girl he knew. He felt as if he was the only one who could protect his woman, wait where did that come from? He was shocked at what he just thought when a tug went on his hand and he looked at Hinata smiling at him and he smiled back and they danced to the next song.

Come together cause I understand  
Just who you really are yeah, baby

He couldn't help it after that last song, he lifted her head to his and kissed her, but immediately went back not sure of himself. He started to leave and Hinata was shocked her eyes widened. Shino and Kurenai both were shocked as well as the other ninjas of Konoha. Hinata was in a daze and saw Kiba leaving she didn't know what was going on. Kiba and Akamaru went to the training grounds as fast as they could.

Little sister can't you find another way  
No more living life behind a shadow

Naruto was walking towards her and she started to blink.

"Gomen Naruto-kun, demo," she ran after Kiba. Kiba-kun, she thought. Kiba was running and he was fast, he couldn't really believe what was going on and what he did. He kissed her; true it wasn't like how most people would say it would be. I'll get out of the sun Kiba-kun, Hinata thought running to catch up with him. Kiba was then hitting the tree when he got to the training field, still couldn't believing that he kissed her, he still loved her though.

Little sister can't you find another way  
No more living life behind a shadow

He hit the tree one final time before hitting the post with himself. He turned around and he saw (and felt) Hinata her arms around his waist.

"Gomen Kiba-kun,"

"What are you doing here?" he asked. She gave a smile and stood on her toes giving him a small kiss, "Being with you." **No longer a little sister?** asked Akamaru. "No," answered Kiba kissing Hinata back. Akamaru chuckled and thought, **Good cause that would be incest.**


End file.
